Stupid Things with You
by AkariHanaa
Summary: Dua entitas bertolak belakang. Yang satu masih bersikukuh dengan orientasinya yang lurus, dan yang satu terus mengejar dan bangga dengan orientasinya yang belok. Sama-sama menciptakan momen bodoh yang entah sampai kapan harus dilalui. Chapter 4 update! Cover not mine!
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Things with You

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, Humor garing. Dan keanehan lainnya yang membuat fanfic ini males dibaca. Yah kalo mau baca sih author bersyukur dengan sangat. Psst, pict bukan punya saya ya:*

Happy Reading*kissu*

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, berhenti melihatku seperti orang kelaparan. Aku bukan makanan"

Akashi Seijuurou lama-lama dongkol juga jika terus diperhatikan. Bukan, bukan karna Tetsuya yang mengganggunya, tapi karna netra langit cerah itu nampak lapar dan siap menerjang kapan saja. Apalagi sih salahnya?

"Akashi- _kun_ salah. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan Akashi- _kun_ makanan"

Lirikan tajam dilayangkan Akashi.

"Tapi kalau yang dimaksud makanan diatas ranjang, bisa sih"

.

.

.

 _Hah?_

Kepala Akashi miring sedikit, _Tetsuya tring to hit... on me?_

"Keluarkan pikiran mesum mu itu Tetsuya, aku tidak akan tergoda". Akashi kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

"Akashi- _kun_ tidak mengerti. Aku sudah lapar"

"Kalau lapar ya makan sana. Jangan berharap aku menyerahkan diri sebagai makanan. Apalagi diatas ranjang"

Iris biru lautan milik Tetsuya kembali menghujam Akashi. Dan kepala _strawberry_ hanya bergerak kesana kesini mengikuti alur kalimat. Sangat tidak terganggu lagi dengan hujaman Tetsuya.

"Akashi- _kun_ memang beda. Kalau Aomine- _kun_ atau Kise- _kun_ sudah pasti pingsan tak berdaya". Tetsuya menautkan jari dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Hah, dari dulu aku bilang aku memang berbeda. Dan aku _straight_ , tidak _homo_ seperti kalian"

Hujatan milik Akashi ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Tetsuya. Kepala sekeras batu miliknya menolak sakit hati karna sudah terbiasa dan Akashi- _kun_ adalah pujaan hati yang nelangsa.

"Ngomong-ngmong apa Akashi- _kun_ tahu bahwa _gay_ itu penyakit menular?". Serangan kembali dilakukan Tetsuya, tidak gentar sama sekali oleh kalimat sang pujaan barusan. Berurusan dengan Akashi- _kun_ harus siap makan hati. Kalau tidak dihujat ya diadili.

"Ya, untuk sebagian orang mungkin akan gampang tertular. Tapi tidak denganku, Tetsuya. Aku kuat iman"

Segaris senyum tipis dilayangkan Tetsuya. Kalimat Akashi- _kun_ barusan seperti berpesan. _Demi Tetsuya, aku harus lebih kuat iman menahan godaan_

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

Garis tipis itu hilang. "Aku tidak tersenyum"

"Terus saja berbohong, Tetsuya"

"Aku tidak berbohong"

Akashi menghela nafas berat. Demi neptunus yang jaraknya 4348,4 juta km dari dirinya dan Tetsuya. Dilluar sana masih banyak makhluk _menyimpang_ lainnya yang siap tubuh untuk Tetsuya. Tapi kenapa anak ayam tukang untit ini malah lebih memilih Akashi yang mengibar bendera _straight_ dihadapan hidungnya?

"Akashi- _kun_ , kalangan _homosapiens_ itu sudah biasa. Kenapa tidak terima saja?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud _homosapiens_ dengan arti manusia modern, aku tidak menyangkal"

"Bukan, maksudku yang artinya makhluk menyimpang dengan jenis _homo_ "

 _'PLUK'_

Buku ditutup. Akashi yang awalnya duduk miring sembilan puluh derajat dari Tetsuya, kini merubah kursi dan menghadap mantan bayangan klub basketnya.

"Tetsuya, kau baru satu minggu mendeklarasikan diri sebagai makhluk pelangi. Kenapa kau bisa berubah seperti ini?"

"Akashi- _kun_ , kita terlalu dekat. Nanti kalau aku khilaf bagaimana?"

"Khilaf bagaimana?"

" _Menerjangmu_ Akashi- _kun_. _Rawr_ "

Jari dengan pose ingin mencakar diletakkan dibagian kanan dan kiri kepala. Akashi mengerjap kehabisan kata.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Tetsuya."

"Iya iya. Aku berubah karna Akashi- _kun_. Jadi tanya saja sama diri sendiri"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa sampai membuatmu berubah"

"Justru karna Akashi- _kun_ tidak melakukan apa-apa, makanya aku berubah"

"Aku tidak menangkap maksudmu."

"Akademik saja yang Akashi- _kun_ junjung tinggi-tinggi. Pantas saja sampai sekarang masih single, kan aku jadinya seperti punya harapan"

"Kau ngelantur Tetsuya"

Tetsuya menghela nafas dengan wajah teflon. "Akashi- _kun_ tidak pernah menotis perasaanku empat tahun belakangan ini. Aku lelah menunggu dan aku putuskan untuk mengejar Akashi- _kun_ "

"Sudah kubilang kau ngelantur". Akashi menyandarkan punggung pada kursi. "Kau baru bilang seminggu ini menjadi sorang _gay_. Menyukaiku dari empat tahun yang lalu? Dikira aku tertipu?"

"Akashi- _kun_ memang _ketipu_ kok"

"Aku tidak"

"Akashi- _kun_ iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

Akashi menggebrak meja. "Aku tidak tertipu oleh siapapun, Tetsuya. Apalagi denganmu."

Tetsuya gentar. Meski keras kepalanya mendorong membalas, hatinya tak kuat menahan serangan Akashi yang kini berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Semenit kemudian, bunyi pintu dibanting memekikkan telinga.

" _FUAH!_ ". Tetsuya saking takutnya sampai lupa bernafas. Aura Akashi yang marah benar-benar mimpi buruk. "Kenapa bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan makhluk _yandere_ sepertinya?"

.

.

.

Tetsuya sungguh pilu. Kali pertama menyatakan cinta pada Akashi- _kun_ , ditolak dengan tawa Akashi yang terbahak. Kali kedua aura Akashi- _kun_ makin suram. Kali ketiga, Akashi- _kun_ meninggalkannya dengan keadaan tak bernafas.

Yah, salahkan Tetsuya juga sih. Tujuh tahun kenal, empat tahun menyimpan perasaan, dan baru seminggu terakhir diungkapkan.

Serangan Tetsuya yang bertubi-tubi tak membuat Akashi- _kun_ gentar. Makhluk dengan kepala _strawberry_ yang kini merangkap atasannya itu benar-benar bebal terhadap Tetsuya. Cuya salah apa sih? Padahal hari pertama mengunjungi _gay bar_ hati Tetsuya langsung penuh harapan gara-gara digerumul _seme_ dan _uke_ lapar.

Berbekal percaya diri yang didapat dari hari pertama debutnya, Tetsuya melenggang pantat menuju apartemen sebelahnya.

Tetsuya berpikir keras. _Akashi-kun memang beda_ itu benar adanya. Dan bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya jika cepat menyerah.

Ia takkan menyerah demi mendapatkan Akashi- _kun_ dan merubah marganya menjadi Kuroko- _kun_. _Eh?_

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya terjebak penganut paham dirinya _seme_ berkualitas untuk Akashi- _kun_. Masih ber _positif thinking_ ria bahwa dia **_manly_** dan **_bara_**. Tolong sembuhkan penyakit _fitnah_ nya.

' _drrt drrt'_

 ** _[Kuroko-kun, jangan lupa jam tiga ada syuting iklan sabun ya]_**

Kuroko melirik penuh minat, sebersit ide cemerlang tumbuh dari otak _jenius_ nya. Segera saja Tetsuya membalas.

 ** _[Sabunnya seperti apa, Aida-san?]_**

 _'drrt drrt'_

 ** _[Kalau tidak salah sponsornya berbunyi 'Sabun untuk laki, pakai dan dapatkan wanita pujaanmu' seperti itu 'sih]_**

Mantap. _Kami-sama_ memang selalu sayang sama Cuya.

.

Tetsuya menimang sebaiknya seberapa banyak Ia memakai sabunnya. Sponsor lain dalam kotak sabun itu berbunyi ' _tuanglah sebanyak rasa cintamu pada orang terkasih mu!_ '

Dan jelas, bagi Tetsuya lima botol penuh tidak cukup menggambarkan perasaannya pada Akashi- _kun_. Dia merasa tidak becus menjadi penggemar Akashi- _kun_ karna salah takar atas ketulusannya.

"Tunggu ya, Akashi- _kun_. Aku harus membeli sabun ini lebih banyak lagi"

Tangan dikepal. Jaket, topi, dompet beserta _smartphone_ dirampas. Tetsuya pergi meninggalkan apartemen demi membeli sabun _dengan takaran sesuai cintanya pada Akashi-kun_

"Malam ini kau akan jadi milikku"

.

Akashi Seijuurou diam dengan tenang dibalik meja kerja. Membolak balik hasil kerja perusahaan. Satu map yang belum disentuhnya seminggu ini menjadi pusaat perhatian. _Kuroko Tetsuya_ begitu judulnya dengan embel-embel _love_ disekitarnya. Tetsuya mewarnai sendiri _map_ nya. Dan itu membuat Akashi sakit mata.

Map diraih dan dibuka dengan tenang. Kening mengkerut sedikit lantaran satu objek besar menjadi pusat kepala pening

" _KUROKO TETSUYA,PENULIS NOMER SATU SE-JEPANG MENGUNJUNGI GAY BAR PADA SENIN, PUKUL DUA DINI HARI_ "

Secarik _headline_ busuk dari koran yang sama busuknya membuat Akashi pening seminggu ini. Bawahannya dengan title cemerlang yang sudah didapat bertahun-tahun ini bisa runtuh seketika dengan _headline_ seenak jidat tanpa konfirmasi.

Akashi mengerang mengingat kalimat Tetsuya seminggu yang lalu.

 _"Aku tidak akan membohongi publik. Kalau aku memang belok, ya aku ucapkan belok. Kenapa harus sembunyi?"_

Sungguh, sepolos apasih anak itu sampai dia berani berfikir seperti itu?

Akashi mati-matian menodong Tetsuya dengan aura mengerikan.

 _"Jika kau tak mengkonfirmasi dengan dalih ide untuk novel depan, jangan harap bertemu denganku lagi. Kuroko Tetsuya"_

Tetsuya langsung gentar. Dengan wajah kesal mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

 _"Baiklah, aku akan bilang begitu"_

Setelahnya, konferensi pers berlangsung lancar. Tanya jawab menghujam Kuroko Tetsuya berlangsung sengit dengan modal rumor murahan milik pers dan jawaban tak terbantahkan dari Tetsuya.

Syukur saja wajahnya sebelas duabelas dinding rumah. Dan bersyukur juga Tetsuya keras kepala dan tidak gampang menyerah. Rasanya mau Akashi bom saja pers diseluruh dunia. Berani mencaci maki bawahannya sedemikian rupa. Dikira mereka siapa?!

Begitu pemikiran pemilik surai merah sebelum mengetahui bahwa alasan Kuroko Tetsuya belok merupakan dirinya. _Kami-sama_ memang sering lupa tentang kebahagiaan yang harus dibagi pada Akashi.

Dan itulah mengapa, pernyataan cinta pertama Tetsuya ditolak dengan alasan sakit perut menahan tawa.

Semumur-umur kanjeng Akashi bertitah dengan kekuasaan melimpah. Dirinya tak pernah _speechless_ apalagi jika berurusan dengan Tetsuya.

Pening iya, selesainya tidak.

 _'TING TING'_

Bel apartemen miliknya berbunyi kencang. Akashi berdiri dari meja dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Kamera dari luar dinyalakan.

Penghuni apartemen sebelah berdiri dengan rapih bak mau ketemu mertua.

"Kenapa lagi si itik ini tengah malam kesini?"

Tungkai dibawa pergi, berusaha tidak mengindahkan makhluk biru lembek diluar.

 _'TING TING'_

bel berbunyi lagi, tak lama suara ketukan tak berhenti selama Akashi masih berdiri disana.

Berbalik, pintu dibuka seluas kepala. Sungguh tidak membiarkan si itik biru masuk nyelonong seperti biasa.

"TETSUYA?! ASTAGA BAU APA INI?!"

Akashi tampan menutup hidung tak karuan. Kepalanya yang sakit malah jauh lebih sakit mencium aroma yang benar-benar pekat.

"Bagaimana, Akashi- _kun_? Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?"

Si biru bertanya dengan watadosnya.

 _Jatuh cinta dahimu bening, Tetsuya?!_ Akashi bahkan hampir muntah-muntah oleh bau tak wajar yang menguar keras dari entitas didepannya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kau mandi apa jadi sebegini ngengatnya? Bunga _raflesia_?! Aku langsung pusing Tetsuya. Pulang sana dan mandi yang benar!"

"Eh? Akashi- _kun_ jangan salah artian. Itu bisa saja adalah perasaan bibit-bibit jatuh cinta. Aku sudah menuangkan sabun sebanyak cintaku padamu Akashi- _kun_. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakannya"

"Sabun apa yang kau maksud? Aku mual Tetsuya, tak kuat!"

 _'BLAM'_

Pintu ditutup dengan jarak sesenti dari hidung Tetsuya. Mundur perlahan, Tetsuya bergumam. "Apa kurang banyak ya?"

 _'BRAK'_

pintu milik Akashi terbuka lagi. "Awas kalau kau datang padaku dengan bau seperti itu lagi."

 _'BLAM'_

Kejam. Sudah dituduh bau, diusir dari peradaban, tak diijinkan masuk, diancam tidak boleh datang dengan bau itu lagi pula.

 _Sepertinya Akashi-kun tidak suka varian aroma ini. Aku akan coba yang lain._ Batinnya.

.

Didalam apartemen, Akashi masih saja menutup hidung erat-erat dan bernafas lewat mulutnya. Sungguh kadar kurang kerjaan otak Tetsuya dibawah millenium. Lagipula apa yang dimaksud dengan sabun—

 _"Pakai, dan dapatkan pujaan hatimu! Tuang sesuai takar cintamu padanya, semoga berhasil"_

Wajah watados Tetsuya nampang ditelevisi besar milik Akashi. Akashi sekelebat menghujam pada jargon sabun yang tidak disebutkan namanya.

"Tetsuya, kau itu sepolos apa?"

.

.

.

"Tidak mau Aida- _san_. Sekali tidak mau ya tidak mau".

Tetsuya menyilangkan tangan, kaki kanan dibawa keatas kaki kiri. Wajah dipalingkan dari sang manajer berambut pendek yang sedang kena skandal dengan pemilk perusahaan sebelah dengan inisial Hyuga Junpei. _Itusih bukan inisial lagi namanya_

"Kuroko- _kun_ , coba kau fikirkan lagi. _Provider_ telpon seluler ini sudah hampir jatuh bahkan tidak sanggup membayar mu sebagai wajah produknya lagi. Kau mau mereka bangkrut gara-gara membayarmu yang tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari pendapataanya tiap bulan?"

"Aku rela bekerja tanpa dibayar oleh mereka. Aida- _san_ , aku sudah memakai _provider_ itu tujuh tahun lamanya. Dan aku tidak akan menganut prinsip _habis manis, sepah dibuang_ Aida- _san_. Tidak, asal Aida- _san_ tahu saja aku itu orangnya sangat setia"

Aida menggeleng lelah, berniat menyelamatkan _provider_ yang sedang berjuang. Kuroko Tetsuya malah babal tidak mau wajahnya dihapus dari produk.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa ini untuk kebaikan mereka?"

Tetsuya terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Tetap saja, selama mereka tidak menyuruhku pergi. Aku takkan pergi"

"Baik, berarti aku akan bilang pada petinggi _provider_ agar mengusirmu. Dengan begitu kau mau melepas?"

"Kalau begitu namanya Aida- _san_ memaksa. Aku juga tidak mau begitu"

Pelipis dipijit pelan selagi Tetsuya menyesap _vanilla milkshake_ kepunyaan kantin dikantor agensinya.

Entitas biru dihadapannya benar-benar minta dipanggang. Mumpung ini hari minggu dan jadwal kerja Tetsuya lenggang, bagaimana jika Aida sekap saja ya?

Ah, pasti ketahuan oleh atasan tertinggi yang merupakan pujaan hati makhluk kerdil manis malaikat milik seluruh warga negara Jepang.

Aida mengusir pikiran jahat. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tunggu saja mereka menyerahkan penghentian kontrak. Paling-paling minggu depan"

"Ngomong-ngomong apa aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini, Aida- _san_?

"Tidak, kau libur. Kerjakan novelmu cepat, biar tepat _deadline_."

"Novelku sudah selesai kemarin. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Eh? Tidak makan siang bersama?"

"Tidak, aku akan makan sendiri. Aida- _san_ pergi saja dengan Hyuga- _san_ "

"Kuroko- _kun_!"

.

 _'TOK TOK'_

"Masuk"

Pintu berbunyi pelan. Akashi hampir tak menyadari ada kepala melongok dari pintu kayu jatinya. Hawa nya terlalu tipis untuk dinotis. Kalau saja Akashi bukan Akashi, niscaya siapapun teriak ketakutan gara-gara melihat _penampakkan_

"Akashi- _kun_ sedang sibuk?"

Iris kucing melipir sebentar. "Iya, kalau rencanamu aku harus meladeni mu hari ini. Iya aku sibuk, Tetsuya."

"Jadi kalau alasanku kesini bukan untuk itu, Akashi- _kun_ tidak sibuk?"

Merasa terlalu berbasa basi. Akashi akhirnya berhenti memilah milah kertas untuk ditandatangani, melepas kacamata baca yang harganya _mahal mampus_ dan meletakkannya pelan diatas meja kacanya.

"Katakan langsung saja, kau tahu aku tak suka basa-basi"

Pintu sepenuhnya terbuka. Tetsuya berjalan dengan dokumen diketiak kiri, dan bento dijinjing tangan kanan.

Bento diangkat keatas. "Ayo makan bersama"

Akashi melirik jam tangan. Jam dua lebih siang, pantas saja perutnya keroncongan"

"Duduklah"

Dulu, sewaktu Tetsuya masih menjadi penulis nakal yang hobinya _mepet deadline_. Jarang sekali mengajak makan bersama. Kalaupun mengajak, biasanya mereka akan pergi ke resto terdekat, mana mungkin Tetsuya sempat membuat.

Tapi sekarang Tetsuya sudah berubah, tidak pernah _mepet deadline_ dan lebih sering mengunjungi Akashi dibalik meja kerja.

"Kau tak ada jadwal?"

Akashi meletakkan dua gelas untuknya dan Tetsuya. Kepala Tetsuya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku libur, novelku juga sudah selesai kemarin malam"

"Kau bergadang demi menyelesaikannya?"

"Ya, supaya hari ini libur. Lagipula, kenapa hari minggu pun Akashi- _kun_ kekantor? Tidak perlu liburan apa?"

"Berkasku disini. Dan lebih nyaman bekerja disini, daripada diapartemen. Kau bisa nyelonong masuk sesuka hati gara-gara tahu password"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak diganti saja passwordnya?"

"Tetsuya mau aku ganti password apartemenku?"

"Tidak masalah sih"

Hening melanda.

"Asal Akashi- _kun_ memberitahu password barunya"

Seperti yang diduga. Jawaban itik biru ini bikin Akashi nelangsa. "Aku tidak melihat poin dari perubahan passwordku"

Tetsuya selesai dengan tatanan makan siang. Nasi hangat, sup tofu, ikan _presto_ yang terlihat segar dan enak sudah disusun sedemikian rupa.

" _Itadakimasu_ "

"Sempat-sempat saja Tetsuya bikin sup tofu. Segitu sukanya denganku?"

Tetsuya merupakan penganut _makan ya makan, ngomong ya ngomong_. Tapi kalau buat Akashi, makan sambil kayang pun diladeni.

Kasian, buta gara-gara cinta yang bikin hati ngenes semata.

"Jangan kegeeran Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak bikin sendiri. Aku beli di warung depan. Aku mana bisa memasak. Akashi- _kun_ mau aku masakin ya?"

Jawaban klenger dari Tetsuya membuat Akashi menganga. Bisa bisanya _piyo_ lembek ini menjebak dirinya. Merasa tidak mau kalah, sumpit ditunjuk menuju setiap hidangan.

"Lalu kenapa tidak dibungkus dari restoran? Kenapa harus kau bawa-bawa piring segala?"

"Tadinya biar Akashi- _kun_ tahu aku itu calon suami yang baik dan perhatian terhadap calon istri"

Otak Akashi mencerna lambat.

"Siapa yang mau kau jadikan calon istri?"

Dagu mulus Tetsuya bergerak menunjuk Akashi. Menganga tidak percaya, sumpit diletakkan pada tempatnya.

"Maksudmu kau mau menjadikanku istri? Jadi kau mengira kau akan menjadi _top_ ku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini perkasa, Akashi- _kun_. _Manly_ dan _bara_. Mana cocok jadi _bottom_ "

Cukup. Akashi tidak kuat dengan imajinasi menyedihkan makhluk belok didepannya.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi _uke_ , Tetsuya. Bahkan jangan bermimpi aku mau menikah denganmu"

"Masa depan siapa yang tahu Akashi- _kun_. Lagipula, badan Akashi- _kun_ itu kecil. Cocok nya memang jadi _uke_ "

Akashi dongkol, "Kau ingin kita bertanding di gym?"

Tetsuya menegak saliva sulit. Meski keki terhadap dirinya yang dianggap lemah. Tetsuya tahu betul dirinya takkan menang melawan Akashi. Apalagi di _gym_ , kalau diranjang sih Tetsuya masih _benar-benar yakin_.

Seseorang, tolong sadarkan anak ini.

"Akashi- _kun_ kan sibuk. Mana mungkin sempat"

"Akan kuluangkan waktu untuk kekeras kepalaanmu, Tetsuya"

"Daripada ke _gym_ , bagaimana kalau ngedate saja?"

Keki sekali rasanya Akashi. "Diam dan makan. Atau kutendang kau keluar"

.

Akashi kembali kebelakang meja. Membiarkan Tetsuya mengepak kembali _lunch set_ bermotif _winnie the pooh_ lucu miliknya. Akashi sampai harus tutup mata demi tidak geli melihat motifnya. Cocok sekali untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

Selesai dengan merapihkan _lunch set_ nya, Tetsuya berjalan menuju meja sang pujaan hati. Meletakkan dokumen yang cukup tipis jika Akashi terka sebagai penggalan novelnya dan duduk dikursinya.

"Apa ini Tetsuya?"

"Itu novel baruku. Coba Akashi- _kun_ cek"

"Kenapa kau membuat novel baru? Kau fokus saja dengan novelmu sekarang"

"Coba dibaca saja dulu, Akashi- _kun_."

Netra biru itu terlihat malas namun tetap bersikukuh. _Akashi-kun harus lihat dulu, baru komen._

Akashi membuka perlahan dokumen coklat. Didalamnya kertas dengan tulisan rapih sekitar dua puluh halaman. Akashi menangkap Tetsuya baru saja menyerahkan _prolog_ padanya.

Prolog dengan tema Boy's Love itu hampir membuat Akashi menghentakkan kaki.

"Apa maksudmu membuat cerita seperti ini?"

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Akashi- _kun_ ingat apa yang aku katakan pada media pada saat aku ketahuan mengunjungi _gay bar_?"

Akashi diam. Baru saja menangkap maksud dari sang penulis.

"Kalau aku tidak benar-benar membuat novel bertajuk _gay_ , aku sama saja membunuh diri sendiri"

Akashi meletakkan dokumen. "Tidak usah sekarang, Tetsuya. Kau harus fokus pada novelmu yang sekarang dulu"

"Aku bisa membagi fokus dengan baik Akashi- _kun_. Tidak usah khawatir"

"Aku tidak khawatir pada fokus mu yang terbagi dua. Kita sudah bekerja sama tujuh tahun. Dan tidak sekali dua kali kau menerbitkan dua judul sekaligus."

Kepala bersurai biru ditelengkan

"Lalu?"

"Aku khawatir kau semakin marak dengan orientasi seksualmu dan tak berhenti mengejarku"

"Asal tahu saja Akashi- _kun_. Walaupun aku tidak marak tentang orientasi seksualku, aku tetap mengejar Akashi- _kun_."

"Kau terlihat optimis dan semangat"

"Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang tahu nanti kita akan seperti apa. Marak, seperti burung saja. Akashi- _kun_ kalau bikin perumpamaan yang lebih kreatif _dong_ "

"Merak, Tetsuya. Kalau burung itu merak. Kau saja yang pengetahuannya sempit."

"Pengetahuanku tidak sempit, Akashi- _kun_ "

"Kau tidak mengkap maksudku"

Hening, sedikit sengatan listrik menguar secara imajiner. Tetsuya kali ini mengalah dan berdiri.

"Sudah, itu saja yang mau aku sampaikan. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan editor kalau Akashi- _kun_ tidak mau mendengarkan"

"Baru kemarin kau bersikeras bilang pada media kalau benar-benar _belok_. Lalu kenapa sekarang berusaha menutupi?"

Tetsuya berbalik memunggungi Akashi. "Karna kalau ketahuan, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Akashi- _kun_ "

Akashi tekesiap. Sampai kapan anak itik ini benar-benar mengira dirinya ada kesempatan? Apa Akashi cuci saja otaknya ya? Rasanya itu lebih mudah daripada harus dihantui setiap hari dengan makhluk kerdil berorientasi belok yang sedang berusaha menularkan penyakitnya padanya.

Tetsuya mengambil _lunch set_ dan berjalan santai menuju pintu. "Selamat siang, Akashi- _kun_ ". Ucapnya sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

 **To Be Continued**

Author's Note:

HELLLOOOWWWWWW

Omg aku lama banget ga kesini hiks.

Sesuai dengan janji setelah Aka-Head dibubarkan. Aku bakal publish cerita baru.

Sooooo, gimanaaa? Lucu kah? Garing kah? Hapus kah? Lanjut kah? Lucunya kurang dilucu-lucuin kah? Usaha cuya masih kurang greget kah? Lucu kah? Garing kah? *plak*

Silahkan berkomentar ya readers-tachi tersayang. Aku selalu memantau kalian *snip snip*


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid Things with You

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, Humor garing. Dan keanehan lainnya yang membuat fanfic ini males dibaca. Yah kalo mau baca sih author bersyukur dengan sangat. Psst, pict bukan punya saya ya:*

Rated:

T+

Happy Reading*kissu*

.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Lelaki berumur tepat dua puluh lima tahun desember silam. Mengaku perjaka yang sehat dan kuat iman. Yang mengaku pemuja kaum _straight_ paling berat. Yang akhirnya menganga juga gara-gara anak itik biru yang seenak jidatnya tidur disofa santai dalam kediamannya.

" _Ngghh_ "

 _Kenapa lagi si anak ayam ini?_

Mengingat pekerjaannya dikantor yang menumpuk. Belum lagi masalah sang penulis yang sepertinya tak kunjung habis, Akashi berniat menikmati pemandangan malam dan rileks sejenak. _Eh_ , malah keduluan si _homosapiens_ yang sudah tidur dengan iler kemana-mana.

 _Seijuurou buang saja, apa ya, okaa-san?_

" _Ngghh!_ "

Suara memekik tertahan mengusir pikiran jahat Akashi. Wajah Tetsuya memerah sekarang. Akashi mendengus. _Bisa-bisanya anak ini mimpi basah dirumahnya_

Justru karena dia berada dirumah mu, Akashi- _kun_...

' _pluk_ '

Novel _hardcover_ setebal tiga ratus halaman mendarat dipucuk kepala surai biru. Akashi masih mencoba mendaratkannya pelan. Berharap si anak ayam baru pubertas bangun dengan sendirinya

" _Ngghh_ "

Sayang, Tetsuya masih mengerang keenakan.

Kedutan kesal muncul disekitar pelipis. Sekali lagi Akashi dengar erangan itu, dia tidak akan segan-segan benar-benar medaratkan novelnya secara tidak waj—

" _NGGGHH!_ "

' _PLUK_ '

Dengan suara yang cukup keras. Novel yang sama mendarat dikepala yang sama pula.

"Aw", Tetsuya bangun dengan suara _sakit_ nya yang terlampau datar untuk orang _kesakitan_

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Akashi- _kun_ tidak lihat? Sedang tidur _lah_ "

"Otakmu itu benar-benar _belok_ ya, Tetsuya? Kalau mau tidur ya diapartemen mu sana. Tidak usah repot-repot menyewa apartemen mahal kalau kau tidur disini juga"

" _Lho,_ Akashi- _kun_ sudah siap?"

Netra heterokrom mengerjap beberapa kali. "Siap apa?"

"Tinggal bersama?"

 _RIP_ Tetsuya dengan wajah watados nya.

Kesalnya Akashi sudah sampai pada batasnya. Bibir Tetsuya dicubit dengan jempol dan telunjuk. Ditarik keluar ruangan.

Tetsuya mengekor saja tanpa perlawanan. Meski sakit, Tetsuya tidak kuat kalau dibentak Akashi- _kun_ lagi. Jadi ya, mending mengikut sajalah.

Tetsuya ditarik sampai keluar apartemen. Bibir jontor sedikit. Bukan, bukan karna Ia dapat ciuman panas dari Akashi- _kun_. Tapi karna dia dapat _ciuman panas dari jari besar milik Akashi-kun_...

Oke, ambigay sekali.

"Tidur di apartemen mu sana. Sebelumnya jangan lupa mandi air hangat."

"Akashi- _kun_ seperti istri yang baik ya"

' _BRAK_ '

Dan kali ini, hidung mungilnya kembali hampir bertabrakan dengan pintu apartemen sang pujaan hati. _Makanya, kalau mau modus mikir sedikit, Cuya-chan_.

Mengelus hidungnya perlahan, Tetsuya menggumam. "Yang tadi kurang erotis ya?"

 _Boro-boro erotis, erangan mu seperti orang sembelit_ , batin Akashi disisi lain pintu apartemen.

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Akashi muda baru saja menjabat sebagai atasan tertinggi Akashi's Company di umur delapan belas tahun.

Dalam mengawali bisnisnya, Tuan Muda Akashi merekrut enam orang seusia dirinya yang Ia yakini mempunyai _bakat tersendiri_.

Singkatnya, Akashi's Company bekerja dibanyak bidang. Agensi hiburan,rumah sakit swasta sampai teknologipun Akashi's Company punya bagian sendiri. Intinya, perusahaan yang meletakkan akarnya dimana-mana. Sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi kekuasaannya diJepang maupun sebagian dunia. Tuan muda Akashi punya pundi uang berlimpah yang tak terhitung lagi nol-nya.

Enam orang itu terdiri dari satu orang model, satu orang dokter, satu orang koki, satu orang atlit basket, satu orang penulis dan satu orang sekretaris.

Tersebutlah Kise Ryouta, seorang model papan atas yang sekarang sedang memulai debutnya di Korea enam bulan yang lalu. Ryouta—panggilan akrab dari Akashi Seijuurou itu tengah merengek padanya. _Enam bulan tidak bertemu Kurokochhi itu sama saja bunuh diri-ssu! Pulangkan aku sekaraaangggg_ , kira-kira begitu katanya.

Akashi menatap datar layar _smartphone_ nya. Suara Ryouta masih saja berdengung keras dari _speaker_ nya.

" _Akashichhi tidak kasihan padaku? Setiap malam aku selalu menangis, aku merindukan Kurokochhi! Huwaaa pulangkan aku! Pulang pulang pula—"_

' _Tut_ '

Akashi memutuskan sepihak sambungan telfon itu. _Daripada sakit telinga_ , pikirnya.

Rasanya berat juga memulangkan makhluk kuning yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi salah satu _pejuang cinta Kuroko Tetsuya_ , kehidupannya akan makin terusik hanya dengan suaranya. Apalagi entitasnya jelas didepan mata.

Sungguh, keputusan merekrut keenamnya bukan sebuah penyesalan bagi Akashi muda. Tapi resiko yang ada sungguh diluar dugaan. Kata orang sih, _orang jenius itu punya selera yang aneh_.

Mungkin tidak berdampak bagi Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi merasa dirinya jenius namun tidak mempunyai selera yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi masalah orientasi. Dia masih _terangsang_ jika disuguhi wanita telanjang. Walaupun terkahir kali Ia mencobanya, gagal entah mengapa.

Lupakan masalah _terangsang_. Kise Ryouta sebaiknya diapakan ya?

' _TOK TOK_ '

"Masuk"

Momoi Satsuki masuk perlahan, "Akashi- _kun_ ", panggilnya.

Gadis dengan warna rambut _peach_ cantik itu memanggil namanya pelan. Ketukan _heels_ menggema keseluruh ruangan, membuat figur anggunnya semakin terasa. Tubuh proposional dan dada yang cukup _besar_ juga menjadi poin utama. Banyak yang bilang, _Akashi-san kenapa tidak dengan sekretarisnya saja?_

Tidak terima kasih. Selain Momoi Satsuki adalah sahabatnya, Ia adalah salah satu anggota dari _pejuang cinta Kuroko Tetsuya_ yang memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya patah menjadi dua.

 _Dari laki-laki macam Kise Ryouta sampai wanita bohai macam Momoi kepincut dengan Tetsuya, dirinya disisakan apa?_

"Ada apa, Satsuki?"

Momoi sampai pada meja kerja Akashi, meletakkan sebuah dokumen. "Ada yang menawarkan kontrak baru dengan Ki- _chan_ , Akashi- _kun_ bisa lihat sebentar?"

"Ya, duduklah"

Iris dwiwarnanya memeriksa kalimat demi kalimat. Selesai dengan halaman satu, jemari besarnya membuka halaman berikutnya. Begitu sampai lima belas halaman.

Momoi Satsuki terjaga, mencoba menerka sebuah keanehan pada Akashi- _kun_ harini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang nampak berbeda, batinnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Akashi melirik sebentar. "Ada apa?"

Sebuah gestur terkejut tidak sengaja dilakukan Momoi. Mengalihkan pandang, Momoi bergumam. "U-um, tidak ada apa-apa", sambil menggerakkan bahu tidak nyaman.

Akashi menghela nafas pelan.

"Akhir-akhir ini Hyuga Junpei memang banyak menawarkan pekerjaan pada kita kan?"

"Um, aku rasa Ia ingin memperlebar sayap perusahaannya. Pekan lalu, Tetsu- _kun_ juga mendapat pekerjaan darinya"

Akashi meletakkan dokumen pelan, "Kontraknya bagus. Rundingkan saja dengan manajer Ryouta"

Momoi mengangguk pelan dan mengambil dokumen sambil berdiri. "Kalau begitu, Ki- _chan_ akan pulang sebentar lagi _ne_?"

"Hm, Jepang akan kembali ribut karnanya"

Momoi tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan Daiki, Satsuki?"

"Masih latihan seperti biasa, Akashi- _kun_. Sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan nasional"

"Hm, aku mengandalkanmu"

"Um! Serahkan saja Dai- _chan_ padaku! Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Akashi- _kun_ "

Akashi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kursi diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat menuju kaca besar dibelakangnya. Akashi berdiri mendekat. Tokyo dengan bangunan menjulang tinggi langsung memanja mata. matahari tidak begitu terik hari ini, mengundang banyak pejalan kaki menggunakan jalurnya. Biasanya, akan lebih banyak payung yang terlihat daripada kepala.

Ngomong-ngomong pejalan kaki, kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya ada disana?

Bergerumul dengan banyak orang yang nampaknya meminta tanda tangan darinya. Meski dari lantai sepuluh, Akashi bisa melihat dengan jelas makhluk dengan surai biru terang ada dalam jarak beberapa radius meter dari perusahaannya.

Akashi meraih telfon kantor diatas meja. Dengan cepat menekan tombol satu yang menghubungkannya langsung pada _lobby_ lantai satu.

" _Ya, ada apa Sei-chan?_ "

 _Lho,_ kenapa makhluk belok dengan marga Mibuchi itu yang mengangkat? _Sudahlah, simpan dulu pertanyaannya. Tetsuya lebih pent—tidak, maksudku dia penulisku yang lemah dan butuh bantuan._

" _Sei-chan?_ "

"Ah, kirimkan beberapa petugas keluar perusahaan. Tetsuya dikerubungi fans"

" _Eh? Tet-chan? Baik akan segera kukirimkan_ "

.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah tipikal sabaran dan tenang. Tapi entah mengapa, kalau berurusan dengan Tetsuya rasanya semua ketenangannya hilang meluap entah kemana.

Tetsuya terbaring lemas di sofa panjang dalam ruangannya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh. Rambutnya lepek dan wajahnya memerah.

Rupanya Ia sempat dikejar-kejar oleh fans sampai beberapa ratus meter hingga akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan memberikan mereka tanda tangan. Yang ternyata malah menjadi membludak dan terasa seperti _fan meeting_.

"Memang nya Riko kemana, Tetsuya?"

Sambil terengah, Tetsuya berusaha meneguk seluruh air putih yang Akashi berikan. "Haaah Aida- _san_... haah mogok"

Alis Seijuurou bertaut sedikit. "Mogok?"

Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban Tetsuya, Ia kembali berbaring lemah dengan nafas masih tersengal.

"Tetsuya, kau perlu olahraga. Masa baru berlari segitu saja sudah segini capeknya"

Tetsuya mendengus, "Akashi- _kun_ coba saja lari haaah... dikejar anjing haaah... kalau cuman lari biasa haaaah... aku bisa"

"Sudah lah berhenti berbicara. Aku harus bilang pada Riko untuk menambahkan jadwal olahraga padamu"

Akashi baru akan berjalan meninggalkannya ketika suara Tetsuya kembali terdengar. "Asal Akashi- _kun_ haaah... temani aku"

"Baiklah kalau aku ada waktu"

"Benarkah? Oke, dikamar ya?"

' _pletak_ '

.

.

.

Awal hari yang _agaknya_ sial bagi manusia berparas manis dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Dini hari, jam dua pagi. Laptopnya mati mendadak. Entah mati suri atau telah meninggalkan Tetsuya selamanya, yang pasti pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda harus segera diselamatkan. Ia segera mengirimkan pesan pada Aida- _san_ agar menjemputnya dipagi hari. Dan lima menit kemudian Ia baru tersadar kalau hari itu masih jam dua pagi hari. Mana mungkin Aida- _san_ masih _nangkring_?

Jam tujuh pagi harinya, Tetsuya bergegas bersiap. Katanya Aida- _san_ akan datang dalam setengah jam. Sejam berlalu, Aida- _san_ tidak muncul-muncul juga. Sampai akhirnya Ia menerima pesan mobil yang biasa dipakai nya baru dua tahun ini mogok ditengah jalan. Sekali lagi, pil pahit Tetsuya telan.

Entah bagaimana hari itu bisa berjalan dengan tenang diotak Tetsuya. Nyatanya, Ia melupakan syarat keluar rumah: memakai masker dan topi. Hingga akhirnya Ia baru sadar setelah beberapa meter dari apartemennya.

Tetsuya sebenarnya kerap tidak dinotis dan bahkan dianggap tidak ada. Namun, baru beberapa tahun terakhir, setelah novel keempatnya lahir dan menjadi _best seller_ dipenjuru dunia, hingga novel itu diterjemahkan pula dalam beberapa bahasa, barulah dunia Tetsuya berubah.

Novel yang sebenarnya errr—singkatnya, berisi curhatan hatinya tentang Akashi- _kyun_. _Melankolis_ bukan?

Tapi bukan Tetsuya namanya jika tidak pandai merangkai kata. Meski belum terlalu paham dengan yang namanya cinta. Tapi kadang otaknya bisa encer bak liquid kimia hanya karna memikirkan Akashi- _kun_ belaka.

 _Haah cinta memang bisa membuat bahagia ya_

Kembali berhadapan dengan laptop nya yang rusak, katanya _kepanasan_. Dan saat itu juga Tetsuya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada laptopnya. Mekanis laptop pun bertanya, _kenapa?_ Dan Tetsuya menjawab dengan watadosnya, _kalau kepanasan biasanya dikipas kipas kan?_

Dikira sate, Tet...

Dengan bantuan mekanis yang baik hati, dan _luar biasa_. Ia dapat mengerjakan pekerjaannya kembali. Namun, bedanya file tersebut berada disalah satu komputer perusahaan. Intinya, laptopnya _belum kelar_ , _semangat ya mekanis-chan_.

"Haaah"

Aida Riko menghempaskan pantat tepat dibilik samping Tetsuya. Iris biru melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali terfokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku heran kenapa mobil bagus begitu bisa mogok. Untung saja Kuroko- _kun_ tak ada jadwal hari ini. Bisa mati dipenggal atasan kalau sampai bolos satu jadwal"

Tetsuya masih saja tidak terlalu perduli, namun tetap mendengarkan. _Jadi pengen lihat kalau Akashi-kun jadi tukang jagal..._

Nak, kau salah fokus

"Kuroko- _kun_ sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Novel", jawabnya singkat.

"Perlu sesuatu? Kopi atau teh?"

Tetsuya diam sebentar. Jemari lentiknya pun berhenti mengetik terus-terusan, melirik Aida sedikit lalu bergumam, "Vanilla... milkshake..."

 _Apa-apaan dengan nada malu-malu plus wajah memerah seperti itu?_

"Kuroko- _kun_ kau demam?"

"Tidak"

Mendengus pelan, Aida Riko bangkit berdiri. "Satu gelas _vanilla milkshake_ dingin _ne_? Aku sampai lupa pada cairan putih itu, malah menawari mu kopi haha. Tunggu sebentar ya"

Pundak Tetsuya ditepuk pelan. Tak lama, Aida hilang dibalik tikungan.

.

Sebagai manusia dengan pekerjaan menulis, sudah melekat padanya _jika sedang mengetik dilarang diganggu kecuali ada kebakaran_ , begitu katanya.

Nampaknya, hal ini benar-benar melekat pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebagai penulis nomer satu diJepang, kebiasaanya delapan jam didepan komputer dan menulis ternyata sudah biasa.

Dalam ruangan tersebut, ada lima bilik dengan masing-masing personal komputer terbaik terpasang disetiap mejanya. Empat dari lima bilik itu berisi, salah satunya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ruangan bertuliskan ' _writers_ ' itu tidak kalah sepi dari kuburan. Satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar jelas adalah ketukan papan keyboard, dikali empat. Tidak lebih ramai dari kuburan, bukan?

Tetsuya membuat _gesture_ memutar kepala. Tangan kanannya berada dibelakang leher, mencoba membuat saraf disana lebih rileks. Nyatanya, tidak begitu. Leher Tetsuya sudah seperti mau patah. Delapan jam _on screen_ juga membuat banyak dampak _negatif_ untuknya.

' _kriek'_

Suara pintu terbuka halus terdengar.

Tersebutlah Akashi Seijuurou dengan segala ketampanan.

"Tetsuya kau masih disini?"

Netra biru yang berpaling semenjak pintu terbuka, kini mengerjap pelan.

"Un, pekerjaan ku dipindah kesini, Akashi-kun _"_

"Ayo pulang, sudah hampir malam"

"Akashi- _kun_ tumben tidak lembur?"

"Kalau aku lembur, tidak ada yang mengingatkanmu pulang. Riko kusuruh mengerjakaan beberapa pekerjaan dibagian editing. Dia tidak bisa mengurusimu hari ini"

Anggukan kecil diberikan Tetsuya. Tidak lupa menyimpan _file_ berharganya, Tetsuya langsung saja mematikan personal komputernya.

Alat tulisnya dirapihkan dan dimasukkan dalam tas, masker dan topi yang baru saja dibelikan Aida- _san_ digenggam kuat-kuat bak barang berharga. Tetsuya cukup trauma terhadap kejadian tadi pagi...

Berdiri sambil merangkul tas yang tidak terlalu berat akibat laptop- _chan_ ditangan mekanis, Tetsuya bergumam. " _Minna_ , kami pulang lebih dulu ya", kemudian membungkuk.

Ketiga penulis _kouhai_ Tetsuya berdiri dan membungkuk juga. Diperlakukan bak raja, bukan hal yang baru bagi Tetsuya.

Keluar dari ruangan, Tetsuya masih sempat mendengar, "Hati-hati Kuroko- _sama_!", dan lain sebagainya.

Akashi menunggu satu meter dari pintu berlogo ' _writers_ ' dan menyambut Tetsuya dengan acakan pelan dirambutnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ belum makan kan?"

Gelengan kuat diberikan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke restoran Nash- _san_ "

.

" _Woaw_ Tetsuya! Selamat datang!"

"Nash- _san_ kita berjumpa lagi"

"Haha kau masih saja terlalu sopan seperti bertahun lalu. Kau kira aku baru mengenalmu sehari dua hari?"

Nash Gold Junior yang Kerap disapa _Kin_ **[gold]** itu tersenyum manis—walaupun tidak dapat disebut manis dan sebenarnya membuat orang ketakutan—pada Tetsuya.

Pria berperawakan besar dengan _massa_ otot tiga kali lipat Tetsuya, tinggi yang terpaut hampir sepuluh senti dari Tetsuya, dan warna dari rambut serta mata yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Tetsuya juga—Kin mempunyai rambut pirang keemasan serta mata yang keemasan juga _(tapi tidak semenarik heterokrom Akashi-kun,_ komentar Tetsuya)—adalah seorang pemain _streetball_ kalangan atas di Amrik sana.

Sayangnya, setelah sekali berkunjung keJepang. Dirinya lebih tertarik tinggal disana selamanya. _Disana kurang menarik_ , katanya.

Kin juga tergila-gila dengan masakan Jepang. Sushi, salah satu _best menu_ di resto besar miliknya yang terletak ditengah kota Tokyo. Menjadi salah satu favorit menu bagi _food lovers_ dipenjuru Jepang.

" _Woah,_ Akashi aku sampai tidak melihatmu. Kalian berdua saja? Apakah sedang kencan?"

Lirikan nakal dilayangkan Kin pada pemuda berparas manis. Akashi hanya mendengus dibelakang, lupa kalau si Kin ini merupakan salah satu _spesies homo_ juga, yang merupakan sama-sama pejuang cinta Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menautkan jari pada dagunya, kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Hm! Aku dan Akashi- _kun_ sedang berken—aw"

Kepala Tetsuya terasa ditoyor dari belakang.

Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan pujaan hati yang bagi Tetsuya masih _denial_ atas predikat _seme berkualitas_ , _manly_ , dan _bara_ miliknya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kenapa kepalaku ditoyor?"

Tidak merasa perlu menjawab, Akashi melenggang menuju meja tepat disamping kaca.

" _Ne,_ Tetsuya. Kau yakin dirimu dan Akashi sedang berkencan? Kenapa Akashi malah manyun begitu?"

Sekali lagi, jari mungil bertaut dengan dagu. "Aku rasa..."

"Kau rasa...?"

"Aku rasa..."

"Kau rasa...?!"

"Aku rasa...!"

"Kau rasa apa?!"

 _Anak ini selain minta ditoyor juga sepertinya minta disantet_ , batin Kin membahana. Tidak habis fikir kalau si malaikat biru dihadapannya kerap membuat orang emosi sampai ke pucuk kepala.

Yah, namanya juga Kuroko Tetsuya. _Iseng adalah sebagian dari hidupnya_ , katanya.

Meninggalkan Kin dengan watadosnya, Tetsuya menarik kursi dihadapan pujaan hatinya yang kini tengah melirik lampu-lampu ibu kota. Sinar memantul dari bola matanya, membuat figur Akashi Seijuurou jauh lebih tampan dari manusia biasa.

Kuroko merasa jengah, _yang harusnya ganteng itu kan aku?_

Tersadar dari lamunanya, Akashi menghadap Tetsuya. "Kau pesan apa?"

"Vanilla milkshake"

"Hari ini kau sudah tiga kali minum cairan tak berguna itu, Tetsuya. kularang kau memesan itu lagi"

"Darimana Akashi- _kun_ tahu aku sudah minum tiga kali?"

"Apa yang tidak kutahu?"

"Perasaanku"

"Ehem, maaf ya tuan dan nyo—tuan. Maaf, dilarang baperan. Ini restoran, bukan acara termehek-mehek. Silahkan mau pesan apa"

Kin gondok dibuatnya, syukur-syukur mereka berdua kenalannya. Tetsuya adalah pujaan hatinya. Dan melihat pujaan hatimu sedang berusaha menaklukkan pujaan hatinya sedemikian rupa, rasanya jantungmu seperti dibelah dua kan?

Kin, kau lebay. Serius.

" _Anyway_ Kin, aku tak melihat Alex. Dimana dia?"

 _Alex?_

"Ah, Andra sedang kembali ke Amrik. Bulan depan baru keJepan lagi. Ada apa? Kau merindukannya?"

 _Andra?_

Netra Tetsuya menyipit. Siapa orang yang terasa asing ini?

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu", ucap Akashi sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Akashi- _kun_ "

 **To Be Continued**

Author's note:

Ohmigat. GUYS U ARE ROCK!

Aku ga nyangka bakal dapet sambutan hangat banget dari kalian *hugs*

Banyak banget reviewnya. Plis. Banyak banget. Sampai chap 2 ini dirilis, terhitung sembilan belas review yang masuk! I know probably it's just little mount of numbers. Tapi! _Hell_ aku ga nyangka beut like GA NYANGKA HIKS

Anyway, jadi ga jelas gini notenya. Fix karna aku bahagia.

Thanks banget nget nget nget buat kalian yang udh mau baca, review, fav dan follow fic ini.

Aku mau curhat dikit, sebenarnya tantangan terberat aku dalam nulis fic itu ketika baru mau memulai chapter. Kadang aku bingung harus berawal dari mana, apa berawal dari pov atau dari pembicaraan. _Hell_ itutuh berat banget.

Kalau salah, takut awkward. Kalau salah, takut jelek. Dan blah blah blah

Aku masih harus belajar banyak banget dari sekarang. Karna aku gasuka baca (except ff ofcourse) jadi kayaknya aku harus banyak2 mengambil ilmu dari author-author luar biasa difandom ini. Demi mempertahankan kalian redears ku tertjintah.

Chap ini aku merasa, eum. Kurang greget? Kurang sesuatu? Gaada suatu kejadian yang bikin kesengsem? Yes. I feel that too.

Tapi, seorang penulis pro pun awalnya pasti jadi amatir dulu yegaaaakkk?

Jadi mohon bersabar atas pertumbuhan penulisan saya, dan plotnya, dan ceritanya, dan sebagainya yang masih jauh dari kata 'sempurna' karna 'sempurna' hanya milik Sei- _kun_ belaka *salah*

Itu aja deh, takut curhatannya lebih panjang dari ceritanya.

OIYA SATU LAGI LUPA. HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK YA MINNA! I KNOW IT'S TOO LATE TAPI LEBIH BAIK TERLAMBAT DARIPADA TIDAK SAMA SEKALI YAKAAAAAN?

 _Sampai ketemu dichap depan!_


	3. Omake 2,5: Can't Take My Eyes Off You!

.

 _Omake of_ Stupid Things with You

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, Humor garing. Dan keanehan lainnya yang membuat fanfic ini males dibaca. Yah kalo mau baca sih author bersyukur dengan sangat. Psst, pict bukan punya saya ya:*

Rated:

T+

Happy Reading*kissu*

Silahkan download terlebih dahulu lagu berikut, demi kenyamanan dan baiknya imajinasi: _Frankie valli and The 4 seasons – Can't take my eyes off you_.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya juga _nggak_ ngerti kenapa bisa berakhir disini.

Tidak ada orang yang Ia kenal satupun. Orang orang yang berlalu Lalang dibelakangnya pun acuh sama sekali dengannya. Bukannya Tetsuya mau narsis, tapikan beberapa tahun ini Tetsuya udah terkenal _banget_ nih, masa iya _gaada_ yang kenal sama Tetsuya?

"Ah! Apa _misdirection_ ku balik lagi ya?"

Hiraukan pertannyan anak itik yang kelewat _absurd_ ini, Tetsuya mulai _celingak-celinguk_ mencari seseorang yang kenal. Riko- _san_ mungkin? _Kiseki_ mungkin? Atau untung _banget_ kalau kedapetan Akashi- _kun_ tercinta sekalian.

Tetsuya mulai geleng-geleng. Mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang tidak terkendali miliknya. Susah memang jadi penulis, imajinasinya liar kemana kemana.

Demi mengusir pikiran jahat serta ketakutan yang mulai datang, Tetsuya segera mengambil langkah menuju Lorong sebelah kanannya. Lorong dengan luas sekitar empat meter itupun dipadati orang lalu Lalang. Dan yang baru saja Tetsuya sadari adalah, mereka semua memakai setelan eksekutif. Dan wanita-wanita yang mereka gandeng juga memakai dress formal dan dandanan yang mewah pula.

Tetsuya dimana sebenarnya?

Setelah berjalan cukup panjang, Tetsuya mulai tersadar jika Ia pada akhirnya kembali lagi ke tempat awal.

Oke, ini aneh. Tetsuya mulai panik sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsuya juga baru sadar kalau ada pintu besar disana. Kalian tahu biasanya pintu bioskop menyerupai sofa dan berwarna merah? Kali ini pintunya tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari itu.

Pintu kembar itu terbuka sedikit, menunjukkan cahaya gemerlap warna warni. Tetsuya mulai penasaran.

Dengan modal _secuil_ iman yang Tetsuya punya (karna Tetsuya tahu sebenarnya dosa kalau selalu menganggu orang, baca: Akashi- _kun_ ) dan rasa penasaran yang mulai menguar, seperti rasa penasarannya mengimajinasikan bagaimana Akashi- _kun_ _all sweaty_ diranjang dan berada dibawah― _Gah! Tetsuya kenapa pikiramu kotor sekali?!_

Sekali lagi Tetsuya geleng-geleng sebelum membuka pintu kembar yang sebetulnya terlihat berat itu.

' _KRIEEEK'_

 _Heh, semahal apapun kelihatannya sebuah pintu, pasti bunyi juga kalau dibuka begini ya_ , pikir Tetsuya.

Tetsuya salah sangka kalau dibalik pintu itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Atau seperti pikiran Tetsuya yang mulai kemana-mana seperti, _surga kah didalamnya?_

Pemandangan ini mirip sekali dimalam Ia memenangkan nominasi sebagai penulis terbaik sepanjang tahun. Wajah yang Ia kenali pun satu persatu terlihat.

Sepanjang lurus kedepan merupakan _red carpet_. Meja bundar bertebaran disamping kanan dan kirinya. Diisi oleh orang-orang penting dari industri _entertainment_. Tetsuya tersenyum.

Tetsuya mulai berjalan diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dari berbagai penjuru. Diujung sana terdapat panggung mewah berlatar merah _crimson_ , sekilas tampak seperti salah satu bola mata indah Akashi- _kun_.

' _Riko-san ada, Kiseki no minna juga ada, orang-orang dari kantor juga tidak ada yang absen. Lalu dimana Akashi-kun?'_

' _BAM'_

Satu detik kemudian, semua gelap dimata Tetsuya.

' _BAM'_

Detik selanjutnya, beberapa lampu sorot berkumpul dipanggung. Menyinari satu sosok membelakangi penonton. _Suit_ itu, dan bahu tegap itu. Mana mungkin Tetsuya tidak tahu?

"A-Akashi- _kun_?"

Masih berdiri dengan _awkward_ nya, tidak mengerti harus kemana apalagi beberapa lampu sorot juga ikutan menyorot dirinya. Sisanya dibiarkan gelap gulita.

Sosok diatas panggung itu mulai berbalik, beberapa instrument yang Tetsuya tidak tahu namanya mulai bersuara. Alunan itu lembut, musik khas puluhan tahun lalu.

" _You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you"_

Tetsuya menganga. Audience dengan semangat bertepuk tangan seirama dengan goyangan Akashi- _kun_ , yang seharusnya lucu. Tepi entah kenapa jika Akashi Seijuurou yang melakukannya, yang terlihat hanyalah… _kekerenan dan ketampanan tanpa batas miliknya_

' _Aku mulai gila ya?'_

" _You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you_"

Melanjutkan aksi panggungnya, Akashi Seijuurou tebar senyum dan kerlingan mata kemana-mana.

Tetsuya kembali menganga.

' _Setelah ini aku harus pergi kerumah sakit jiwa'_

 _Oh Tetsuya my dear, why don't you just enjoy this side of Akashi-kun?_

" _Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you_"

Kali ini, giliran keberadaan Tetsuya digerayangi tampannya senyum Akashi- _kun_. Tetsuya ingin megap-megap tapi _gak_ etis kan rasanya?

Akashi meloncat dengan riang menuju lantai dibawah panggung. Sambil kembali bernyanyi bait berikutnya, Ia berjalan mendekat menuju Tetsuya.

" _I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say_

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, oh baby  
Let me love you

"

Akashi sampai dihadapan Tetsuya, yang bahkan sudah terlalu bingung untuk berekspresi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau kenapa?"

"Nikmati saja, Tetsuya"

' _UGH! THE WAY HE SAID MY NAME! IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?'_

Tetsuya, dengan setengah kesadaran yang Ia punya (setengahnya lagi hilang oleh ketampanan Akashi- _kun_ ) balas menatap Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan senyuman manis.

' _Oka-san, Tetsuya rasa kalau mati sekarang juga tidak apa-apa_ '

Tetsuya- _san_ , tolong sadari kalau kau pemeran utama disini.

" _You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you"_

Gerakan selanjutnya, cukup membuat Tetsuya ingin langsung menikahi Akashi- _kun_ saja. Kalian tahu gerakan menggoyangkan bahu sambil menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk? Akashi cukup tampan melakukannya sambil bernyanyi.

" _I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say_

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
Oh pretty baby  
Trust in me when I say

"

Tetsuya dibawa dalam pelukan Akashi, setengah badannya melengkung kebelakang. Jemari tangan kirinya digenggam oleh Akashi, dibawa menuju udara. Tidak ketinggalan dengan senyuman _khas_ pujaan hati, serta tatapan mata yang bahkan tak mampu membuat Tetsuya berkedip.

" _I need you baby  
When were you down my way  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
Oh let me love you baby  
Let me love you_"

Lagu berakhir dengan tepukan meriah para penonton, dan kerlingan Akashi yang memanja mata.

 _-Other side-_

"Hm? Tetsuya? Tetsuya kita sudah sampai. Oi Tetsuya, _hah_ dasar anak itik. Seenak jidat _aja_ tidur dibahu orang. Hm? Tetsuya astaga kau ngiler! Tetsuya! _Iler_!"

Yang digoyang-goyang masih saja bermimpi dengan indahnya. Akashi- _kun_ , tolong jangan dibangunin, Tetsuya juga lelah. Pengen dapet Akashi- _kun_ yang _kaya_ dimimpi.

Tetsuya berjanji _bakal_ langsung download lagunya _Frankie valli and The 4 seasons – Can't take my eyes off you_.

He

 _FIN_

Ini _omake_ cuman Karena author gabut ya. _Jja!  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Stupid Things with You

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, Humor garing. Dan keanehan lainnya yang membuat fanfic ini males dibaca. Yah kalo mau baca sih author bersyukur dengan sangat. Psst, pict bukan punya saya ya:*

Rated:

T+

Happy Reading*kissu*

.

.

.

.

"Akashi- _kun_ "

"Hm?"

"Lihat aku sebentar, aku ingin bertanya."

Heterokrom Akashi dengan lambat dan malas diarahkan pada lawan bicara, "Kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Siapa Alex- _san_ yang kau maksud, Akashi- _kun_?"

Alis merah mengkerut kebingungan. "Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Gelengan surai biru menjadi jawaban.

"Begitukah?"

Anggukan menjadi jawaban Tetsuya. Akashi menutup menu, seringai tipis muncul disudut bibir tampan itu. Menyatukan kedua jari jemari Panjang Bersama dan menjadikan tumpuan dagu lancipnya yang mengundang untuk Tetsuya gigit sesekali.

Tetsuya memperhatikan setiap gerakan sang _gebetan_ yang menarik hati. Sumpah, bisa tidak sih orang ini Ia miliki?

"Alex atau Andra adalah adik dari Kin. Kau harus bertemu dengannya nanti, Tetsuya. Dia benar benar cantik." Seringai halus terbentuk diakhir kalimat.

"Dia… cantik…?"

Tetsuya merasakan hatinya sedikit berlubang, mungkinkah?

"Oi, Akashi―"

"Diam dulu, Nash."

Nash menghela nafas. Paham sekali Ia bahwa Akashi ingin membuat sang anak itik kesal setengah mati. Namun bukan cuman sirat kesal yang dapat dibaca oleh Nash dari pantulan netra yang awalnya berupa biru cerah―kini redup akibat kalimat bos merah dihadapannya.

Ada sedikit lubang yang menganga ditubuhnya.

Hei, Nash juga mempunyai mata yang― _bisa kau sebut_ sama, kan?

"Di…mana.. kalian saling mengenal?"

Akashi kembali menyandarkan punggung, "Disini."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Waktu itu aku terkejut karna tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku dan hendak menciumku―"

Tetsuya tersentak, "Mencium?!―"

"Oi, _enough_ Akashi!"

Ada percikan listrik dari tatapan saling membalas dari Nash dan Akashi.

"Kin, hey! Aku mencari mu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau diujung sini."

Sebuah suara asing membuat Akashi dan Nash menoleh ke sumber suara.

" _Wha_ _―_ Alex?!"

Netra Tetsuya cepat menangkap seseorang diujung sana.

Sorang wanita tinggi semampai dengan _blonde hair_ menyerupai Nash berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya. Wajahnya Nampak dewasa dengan balutan jas formal dan surai yang di ikat _ponytail_. Tubuh proporsional yang mampu menyaingi Momoi Satsuki juga terlihat indah walau hanya dibalut garmen hitam dan kemeja putih polos.

Tetsuya mencelos, gadis pirang itu tercatat sebagai Alex. Adik kandung Nash Gold Junior.

"Kenapa kau disini?! Bukankah kau baru akan kembali bulan depan?!"

" _Hey! You don't have to shout at me for coming back home earlier!_ "

" _Wha_ _―_ _of course I have to! I'm protecting someone now_ _―!_ "

"Akashi, _Is that you?!_ "

Pelukan mendadak yang dialami sang surai merah hanya mampu membuat Tetsuya menganga tak rela. _Dirinya saja harus susah payah berbicara, masa dia bisa seenaknya saja peluk peluk gebetannya?!_

Selanjutnya, Alex melakukan hal yang tak dapat dicerna oleh indra Kuroko Tetsuya.

Memonyong-monyong kan bibir dengan doa benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan bibir _kissable_ milik Akashi.

Tetsuya terkejut setengah mati, namun juga harus berpikir demi menyelamatkan bibir― _yang mungkin_ _―_ perjaka milik sang pujaan hati.

Buku menu hardcover menjadi pilihan terakhir sang penulis yang kalap mata.

' _PLAAKK'_

"ALEX?!"

Buku menu tersebut dengan mulusnya menampar pipi kiri sang penjahat yang ingin mengambil ke-perjakaan yang tak ingin Kuroko Tetsuya bagi-bagi. Hanya tersisa beberapa inci dari hidung Akashi sebelum buku itu terjatuh mengikuti Alex yang juga rubuh ke sisi kanan.

Sang pelempar?

Kuroko Tetsuya tengah terengah-engah sambil berdiri. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Tangan kanan masih berpose _ignite pass kai_. Tentu saja Ia tak sengaja menambahkan _kai_ kedalamnya.

Bagaimana dengan keadaan Alexandra?

Miris sekali.

" _What is happening?! Why the book is flying?!"_

" _The book isn't flying you stupid! Tetsuya throw it! You better beg for forgiveness!_ "

" _Pardon me?! But I am the victim here?! Besides, who is Tetsuya?! There's no one here except_ _―_ "

Sosok Tetsuya mulai masuk kedalam netra sang gadis. Alex sekali lagi mendudukkan pantat dilantai dengan tak elit.

" _Whoa!_ Siapa kau?!"

"Sudah kubilang dia Tetsuya! _Aho!_ "

"Tetsuya? Akashi?" Alex memekik heran.

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ diam saja ketika dia mau mencium mu?! Dan kau―J-Jangan rebut kekasih orang! A-Akashi- _kun_ milikku!"

 _Kretek_

Anggap saja itu bunyi dari sisi kiri organ hati milik Nash Gold Junior, saudara-saudara.

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan! Aku hanya mencium anak-anak, gadis, dan orang-orang jomblo!"

Akashi memijit pelipis. Kedatangan gadis bar-bar ini hanya kembali membuat kepalanya pening.

Alex akhirnya berdiri, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Tetsuya memicingkan netra birunya, "Aku―"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, dia orang yang kuceritakan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu lewat telfon."

"Akashi- _kun_ kau bahkan menelfon nya?!"

"Hanya untuk pekerjaan."

"Apa sangkut paut pekerjaanku dengannya?! Akashi- _kun_ mencoba selingkuh ya?!"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Tetsuya, jangankan selingkuh. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik denganmu."

"Sama sekali tidak tertarik?"

"Sama sekali."

"Tak apa, Aku akan tetap berusaha! Sampai Akashi- _kun_ dengan senang hati mengangkang dibawah Kuroko Tetsuya!"

 _Kretek_

Kali ini bukan hati Nash Gold Junior yang retak, saudara saudara. Melainkan gelas yang Akashi genggam sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Kenapa hidupnya direcoki dengan makhluk absurd seperti ini?!

"Uh… tunggu dulu, Tetsuya―" Kin berusaha meredam amarah sang pujaan hati yang kini wajahnya memerah.

Kin sampai harus menyebut nama Tuhan demi tidak langsung menerjang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang dalam _moe switch_ dihadapannya.

"Ah, jadi dia Kuroko… Tetsuya…"

"Alex?"

"K- _Kawaii….!_ "

"Heh?! Wa! Akashi- _kun_ _―_ _"_

Dan Alex akan berhasil mencapai bibir ranum milik Kuroko Tetsuya jika saja Akashi tak menarik kemejanya hingga membuatnya tercekik dan membuatnya pingsan, yang hingga sampai lima belas menit kemudian tak kunjung sadarkan diri…

"…"

"Akashi- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau kita makan direstoran lain saja?"

"Ide bagus, Tetsuya"

"Alex! Bertahanlah!"

Dan mungkin malam ini adalah satu dari beberapa malam absurd yang mampu dilewati Kin begitu saja. Jadi sekarang mari kita mengheningkan cipta, untuk Alexandra Garcia.

...

Akibat ricuhnya restaurant Kin yang akhirnya membuatnya kabur Bersama Tetsuya, Akashi akhirnya memilih untuk membuat makan malam sederhana dirumahnya.

Dengan Tetsuya yang masih mengekor (tentu saja), Akashi dengan tenang bekerja dibalik apron biru muda pemberian Kuroko Tetsuya. Lumayan jadi cadangan, menurutnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ "

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ dekat sekali dengan Alex- _san_?"

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik Tetsuya. Sembari membawa gelas kopi ditangannya dan meletakkannya di meja makan, Akashi bergumam. "Duduk dulu, baru kujelaskan." Diketuknya meja dengan jari telunjuk dua kali, kemudian Tetsuya duduk tanpa membantah lagi.

"Ah, teh vanilla buatan Akashi- _kun_ "

Akashi tersenyum. Sebenarnya, kalimat tadi hampir tidak menyerupai sebuah apresiasi. Namun bagi Akashi, kembalinya binar mata yang tadinya redup itu sudah menjadi bukti.

 _Hanya teh buatan Akashi yang mampu menggeser Vanilla Shake nya dihati._

Akashi kembali berbalik dan membuka kulkas yang hampir hampir terlihat kosong―hanya beberapa jus dan beberapa makanan cepat saji.

"Kita akan makan malam apa, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Sandwich, hanya itu yang tersisa dikulkas. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Setelah menghangatkan sandwich secukupnya, Akashi kembali berjalan menuju meja makan. Kali ini nampan dengan dua tangkup roti disetiap piring, dan juga cangkir kopi miliknya sendiri.

Tetsuya melahap sandwich dengan pelan, Akashi menyesap kopi sambil sesekali melirik gerak gerik lawan.

"Jadi… kau tadi dengar sendiri" Akashi meletakkan cangkir.

"Alexandra Garcia adalah adik kandung dari Kin. Seperti yang kau dengar, dia akan mencium semua orang yang Ia rasa pantas dicium. Ia bahkan mengaku telah mencium Taiga sebelumnya."

Tetsuya hampir tersedak, "Kagami- _kun_? Bagaimana mereka bisa mengenal?"

"Alex adalah seorang reporter, Tetsuya. Ia akan terus menerus mencari orang orang yang dapat dipercaya membantu pekerjaannya. Salah satunya adalah Taiga, dan kau ingat salah satu partner Atsushi? Himuro Tatsuya juga merupakan teman dekatnya."

Akashi kembali menyesap kopi sedikit, kemudian kembali meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Sedangkan aku baru mengenalnya dua tahun yang lalu. Tidak jauh-jauh dari awal mula kesuksesanmu dulu."

Setangkup roti telah dibabat habis oleh Tetsuya, "Maaf, aku hanya…"

Akashi mengacak surai Tetsuya pelan. "Aku tahu, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan"

 _DEG_

Tangan Akashi terhenti diatas kepala Tetsuya.

Terheran, Tetsuya melirik sambil bergumam, "Akashi- _kun_?"

Ada beberapa detik yang dilewatkan Akashi dengan perang batin dalam hatinya.

 _Untuk apa jantung nya berdetak aneh seperti tadi?_

Akashi melepas acakan rambutnya. "Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Senyum tipis terukir diwajah manis sang penulis, "Sentuhan Akashi- _kun_ memang selalu bisa membuatku tenang."

Tetsuya berdiri, "Akashi- _kun_ , terima kasih untuk sandwich dan teh nya. Aku cukup lelah hari ini, sampai berjumpa lagi besok"

' _kriek'_

Dan pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan Akashi dengan sejuta spekluasi aneh dalam otak jeniusnya.

 _Apakah dirinya baru saja ingin mencegah Tetsuya agar tetap tinggal disini, di apartemen nya, Bersama nya?_

 _Rasanya tidak mungkin…_

 **To Be Continued**

Author's note:

EAEAEAEA

APAKASH AKASHI-KUN AKHIRNYA AKAN MERASAKAN BENIH BENIH CINTA LAYAKNYA MEMBER _PEJUANG CINTA KUROKO TETSUYA?_

KYAAAA AUTHOR UDAH GA SABAR LIAT DOI JATUH CINTA! *elu yang nulis, beg*

Terima kasih ya untuk ya selalu setia menunggu update an fanfik yang kurang bermutu seperti diatas. Terima kasih juga yang sudah menyempatkan review, hal tersebut membuat semangat author kembali membara(?)

Dan untuk yang sudah pernah baca dua chapter sebelumnya yang telah Akari hapus, dengan ini aku benar-benar minta maaf karna telah membuat kalian bingung*bow*

Sebagai gantinya, inilah chapter kelanjutan kisahnya. Semoga suka * _kisseu_ *


	5. Chapter 4

"Jadi… bagaimana mbah?"

"Hm… perjalananmu masih sangat Panjang nak. Aku bahkan tidak melihat ada kemajuan yang siknifikan dari kumpulan tulang belulang ini"

Tetsuya beringsut diatas empuknya _zaisu_ (1). Menunduk tak suka pada hasil dari aksi si mbah tua yang sedang _membaca peruntungan Tetsuya dari serpihan tulang belulang di atas meja_.

Tetsuya berani sumpah dia tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu itu tulang belulang apa. Semoga saja tulang ikan atau ayam hasil limbah dari makanan si mbah.

Meski ingin mengetahui peruntungan yang nampaknya suram ini, kasian juga kalau harus disponsori oleh hewan hewan tak berdosa, apalagi kalau tulang manusia.

 _Oh, tidak. Yang benar saja. Tetsuya bukan penggemar gore disini._

"Coba kemarikan tanganmu nak"

Tetsuya mengajukan telapak kanan.

 _Elus elus, bolak balik, dipelototi_.

Begitu terus sampai lima belas menit. Tetsuya gondok, begitu juga rambut ketiaknya yang bisa bisa rontok. Rupanya, tangan Tetsuya begitu halus. Sehingga si mbah lupa jika masih harus membaca peruntungan cowok manis tersebut.

"Em.. bagaimana mbah?"

"GAH!"

"E-Eh?"

Tangan halus milik Tetsuya terlempar akibat si mbah yang terkejut setelah membaca peruntungannya. Salah satu tangan mbah berambut putih itu menutup mulut yang terbuka akibat tak percaya.

"Nak…"

Tetsuya meneguk saliva susah susah. _Kenapa? Apa dia akan mati sebentar lagi? Lho, dia kan mau tanya tentang kemajuan hubungan per-seme-an dirinya atas Akashi-kun?! Kenapa jadi seram begini?!_

"Apa… kau yakin dia adalah manusia?"

― _krik krik_

…Hah?

Tetsuya menilik dalam hati. Memang sih, sang pujaan hati ini agaknya sulit jika di definisikan sebagai manusia biasa.

Tapi, meskipun dia adalah manusia luar biasa. Dia tetap saja manusia kan?

Lagi pula, kenapa juga dia ke tempat remang-remang yang sepertinya banyak makhluk halus seperti ini?

Mari kita kembali ke beberapa jam sebelum hal ini, terjadi. Dimana sang pujaan hati tengah mendeklarasikan diri akan meninggalkan sang penulis _unyu_ milik kita ini ke Paris. Dimana sang ayah― _Masaomi_ _―_ telah memanggil.

.

"Apa?!"

Akashi berhenti mengunyah dan mengambil tisu, "Tidak perlu pakai _mucrat_ , Tetsuya"

"Apanya yang muncrat? Masuk saja belu―"

Tetsuya menggeleng, _Ah tidak, berita yang tadi lebih penting daripada gombalan ini!_

"―Maksudku, Akashi- _kun_ akan pergi ke paris? Berapa lama?"

Kopi kembali dihirup, "Tidak tahu, mungkin sehari, mungkin seminggu, atau mungkin setahun."

Tetsuya mengerjap dengan berat hati. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan iblis versi asli― _terhitung beliau adalah ayah kandung akashi_ _―_ di negri yang berjarak dua puluh Sembilan jam lewat lima puluh menit― _ini dihitung dari perjalanan dengan Hongkong Airlines, oleh Tetsuya sendiri_ ―dari Tokyo ini?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Masaomi- _sama_? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

Ada hening yang hanya dihiasi nafas berat Akashi.

"Aku juga belum tahu. Ayah tidak memberi tahu apapun. Aku hanya disuruh pergi menemuinya."

"La-Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Akashi memberikan ekspresi tak paham. "Kau tetap disini tentu saja. Menyelesaikan novel mu yang―"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menulis novel jika inspirasiku tidak Bersama ku?"

Akashi terpaku. Wajah manis sang lawan bicara berkerut akibat kekesalan yang mungkin tengah memuncak itu terlihat sangat lucu.

 _Oh, ternyata ini lah ekspresi yang disebut sebut mampu memangkas umur hingga cepat mati._

 _Tidak buruk, apalagi untuk santapan pagi._

"Hahaha"

Kali ini balik Tetsuya yang terpaku. Dua detik ekspresi tertawa itu mampu mengusir semua kegelisahan dalam hati si penulis.

Kata orang-orang, Akashi Seijuro merupakan reinkarnasi iblis. Tapi mengapa tawanya terlihat seperti malaikat berjubah putih dan _halo_ yang melayang gembira diatas kepalanya?

Jadi, yang mana yang benar?

Tetsuya menggeleng cepat. Entah karena wajahnya yang memerah, atau nafasnya yang tiba tiba memendek, diikuti dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Salahkan wajahnya yang terlalu mulus dan putih. Rona merah tak mampu anak itik sembunyikan lagi. Apalagi dari seorang Akashi.

"Ti-Tidak. Aku tidak kenapa-napa."

Akashi mendengus sambil tersenyum, "Yasudah. Kalau kau sudah selesai, tinggalkan saja piringmu. Kau duluan saja Bersama Riko"

Akashi kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengambil piringnya dan milik Tetsuya. Hingga Akashi sampai pada westafel diujung sana. Rona merah tak kunjung memudar dari kulit pucat Tetsuya. Dan Ia terpaksa pergi dalam diam.

 _Bagaimana ini? Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya._ Batin sang penulis polos yang begitu terdengar kasihan.

.

Tetsuya kini tengah menyandarkan pipi pada permukaan meja yang datar.

Kedua telinga disumpal earphone berwarna putih bersih tanpa kotoran.

 _Bila saja, kau ada disampingku  
Sama sama arungi danau biru_

 _Bila malam, mata enggan terpejam  
berbincang tentang bulan merah_

Terpujalah Ebiet dan segala bait lagu-puisi-nya yang begitu mendalam. Mengantarkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah galau memikirkan nasib sang pujaan hati, yang mungkin saja akan menemukan bahaya sebentar lagi akibat tak bisa menjaga diri ketika Tetsuya tak bersamanya di Paris nanti.

― _Nak… ugh bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini? Akashi bahkan lebih dari mampu untuk membopongmu dengan satu tangan. Kau pikir dia masih memerlukan bantuan?_ _―_

Notebook telah ditutup semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Kemudian ditumpuk dengan berkas tak perlu. Baru memikirkannya saja, Tetsuya sudah sebegini kalut. Bagaimana kalau ditinggal selama setahun?!

 _Akashi-_ kun _akan ke Paris._

 _Akashi-_ kun _akan ke Paris._

 _Akashi-_ kun _akan ke Paris._

Bagaimana tidak galau?

Kepergian sang pujaan hati tak akan bisa dihitung harinya. Bisa saja dia pulang besoknya, atau mungkin besoknya, atau mungkin―tahun depan?!

Tetsuya mengacak surai birunya. Wajah gusar dibalik bilik meja kerja nya membuat pegawai lain dibalik bilik lain bertanya tanya. Ada apa dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?

 _Sama-sama arungi danau biru?_

Netra biru mengkilap berbahaya.

 _Sama-sama?_

' _BRAK_ '

Para pegawai mengelus dada.

.

"Halo, Akashi- _kun_ "

Akashi Seijuro tersentak. Hampir melempar berkas dari genggaman atau mungkin melempar vase bunga tak bersalah pada objek tak― _seharusnya nampak_ _―_ kasat mata disana. Matanya secara acak mencari sumber suara. Lambat laun, _baby blue_ masuk kedalam fokus netra.

"Tetsuya!"

"…Ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?!"

"Sejak tadi. Akashi- _kun_ terlalu sibuk dengan berkas. Aku sudah mengetok berkali kali."

Pantat berlapis garmen _jeans_ sampai pada kursi empuk dihadapan kekasih hati, "Aku kira Akashi- _kun_ menambah penyakit baru selain tidak peka, yaitu tuli"

Akashi memijat pelipis, "Siapa yang kau bilang tuli?"

"Aku tidak bilang Akashi- _kun_ tuli, aku hanya mengira. Benarkan?"

 _Ya ya, sesuka Tetsuya lah._ Ujar Akashi dalam hati.

"Ada urusan apa kemari?"

"Ini"

Tetsuya menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Kau―"

"Proposal pencarian inspirasi ke kota paris. Ide yang cukup bagus kan? Lagi pula, aku pikir saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mencari inspirasi baru."

Akashi menatap datar, "Kau berniat menguntitku?"

"Menurut proposal yang kubuat, hal untit-menguntit ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pencarian inspirasi ini. Yang mana bisa diartikan adalah―"

Akashi memotong. "Kau berbelit-belit."

Tetsuya mendengus, "Makanya jangan dipotong"

"Yang mana bisa diartikan adalah: proposal ini ada untuk pengajuan penulis mengenai _pencarian inspirasi terbaru_. Akashi- _kun_ tahu kan, kalau seniman itu harus berjiwa bebas. Dan ini merupakan saat yang tepat untuk mencari suasana baru, Akashi- _kun_. Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini tulisanku agak monoton. Jadi ya, begitu lah"

"Langsung ke intinya saja."

"Ah, mengenai untit-mengutit ini tidak terkait didalam proposal. Jadi, jika kita tiba-tiba bertemu disatu tempat secara tak sengaja, itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan dimana aku harus mencari inspirasi baru. Sampai sini Akashi- _kun_ paham?"

Akashi menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, "Jadi?"

"Aku ingin ikut ke paris."

 _Dasar anak itik banyak omong_.

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Kau akan tetap disini. Perintahku absolut."

Tetsuya menunduk, merasa penjelasan Panjang lebar nya tak mampu mengubah keputusan sang pujaan hati. Belum lagi kertas yang berembel embel proposal itu kini hanya ditaruh dilaci. Jauh dari minat sang pujaan hati.

"Kau tahu, Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak berniat menguntit Akashi- _kun_. Aku hanya merasa berat jika Akashi- _kun_ tinggal."

"Aku janji tidak akan lama―"

"Bagaimana nanti kalau Akashi- _kun_ kecantol dengan _seme_ lain? Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

― _hm?_

"Atau, bagaimana kalau perempuan dengan modal wajah yang manis dan dada yang besar tiba tiba bergelayut dengan Akashi- _kun_? Kemudian Akashi- _kun_ menolak, tapi si perempuan itu terus menyeret Akashi- _kun_. Lalu didalam, Akashi- _kun_ tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _seme_ lapar. Kemudian kalian melakukan _nya_ bertiga? Oh tidak! _mppfftthhh_ _―_ _!_ "

 _Anak itik sialan._

Akashi gondok setengah mati. Bibir ranum Kuroko Tetsuya pun di jepit dengan jari besar Akashi yang sedang kesal.

Tetsuya yakin, setelah ini bibir nya jontor seperti sariawan.

"Aphkhasi- _kphun,_ lhephas" _Akashi-_ kun _lepas_.

"Tidak sampai bibirmu yang cerewet ini membengkak sampai kau tidak bisa bersuara lagi, Tetsuya"

"Thaphi inhi shakith Aphkhasi- _kphun_ " _Tapi ini sakit, Akashi-_ kun

"Telingaku lebih sakit lagi mendengar ceritamu yang tidak karuan. Kau simpan saja untuk ditulis, telingaku tidak perlu mendengarnya secara verbal seperti ini."

ppfftt―Kuroko Tetsuya mendengus, "Bhakikhlaph" _Baiklah_.

Tautan pun dilepas dengan tak rela. Akashi mengambil plester dari laci meja kerjanya. Siap siap jika saja Tetsuya menyuarakan hal yang sama.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku ingin ikut"

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu ikut."

"Tapi aku khawatir. Akashi- _kun_ belum mau aku persunting, masa sudah harus berpisah? Aku tak kuat, Akashi- _kun_ "

Akashi merotasi bola mata, tak berniat menjawab.

"Kapan Akashi- _kun_ pergi?"

"Sore ini."

"Secepat itu? Aku bahkan tak bisa mengantar. Aku ada pekerjaan hingga malam nanti."

Akashi menutup laptop silvernya, "Aku sudah harus bersiap, Tetsuya. Jangan terlalu khawatir, kau orang pertama yang akan kutelfon setelah mendarat."

Ia berdiri, kemudian memakai jas nya yang digantung didekat meja kerjanya.

"Benarkah?" Tetsuya mengekor sang bos berkedok pujaan hati.

"Hm"

"Akashi- _kun_ bisa kesini sebentar?"

Meski bingung, sang pemuda crimson tampan tetap mendekat, "Ada apa?"

Tetsuya berjingkit sedikit― _chuu_

― _Deg deg_

Tetsuya memberinya kecupan dikening.

 _Hayo, kurang manis apa Tetsuya sebagai calon suami?_ , rengek Tetsuya dalam hati.

 _Ya.. itu karena sesungguhnya kau lebih cocok sebagai seorang istri…_

"Anggap saja sebagai sebuah tanda keberuntungan. Semoga Akashi- _kun_ selalu sehat disana."

Seijuro tak mampu lagi menahan warna merah yang merengsak keluar ke permukaan kulit wajah putihnya.

.

Dagu ditopang tangan kiri. Pensil diputar putar pada tangan kanan. Mejanya berserakan dengan lembaran kertas. Kopi yang Ia seduh sudah habis semenjak lima menit yang lalu. Jendela besar dalam ruangan itu menjadi objek pemerkosaan netra biru langit tanpa awan.

Tetsuya tak mampu lagi memikirkan kata-kata yang baik untuk novelnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya di diagnosis sedang kebosanan.

"Bosan." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. _Seandainya ada Akashi-_ kun _, kita bisa melakukan ini itu_.

Misal, makan malam Bersama. Jangan terburu-buru memikirkan yang _iya-iya_.

Karena, walaupun hasrat sudah memuncak. Tetsuya tetaplah seorang gentleman. Kalau pujaan hati nya belum mau disentuh, maka Tetsuya harus mengelus dada dan tetap bersabar.

 _Siapa yang tidak suka kalau memiliki suami yang selalu sabar terhadap sang istri?_

Tentu saja ada, Seijuro lah orangnya.

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk beranjak. Ia sudahi saja aktifitas tak berguna ini. Untuk malam ini, Tetsuya ingin tidur di apartemen milik Akashi saja. Semoga _fragrance_ yang ditinggal pangeran tampan itu bisa sedikit mengobati hati yang luka.

Akibat ditinggal, tentu saja.

Sebelum sang pangeran Ruby tak bisa memberi kabar selama dua puluh satu jam kedepan, Ia sempat meninggalkan pesan untuk Tetsuya.

Isinya tentu saja penuh cinta. Mau Tetsuya bacakan? Boleh saja.

 _Kau, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyusulku ke Paris. Jika aku menemukan sehelai saja rambutmu disini, silahkan ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk seluruh komik Yaoi milikmu di bilik tersembunyi. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?_

…penuh cinta, kan?

Tetsuya membawa ponselnya dan sebuah novel, kemudian keluar dari apartemen nya sendiri. Hanya untuk berjalan beberapa langkah menuju apartemen sebelah, milik Akashi.

Password dimasukkan dan pintu terbuka. _Wanginya_.

Tetsuya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar utama. Merebahkan tubuh dan mencium kuat kuat bantal dibawahnya. _Ah, wanginya_.

Cukup. Tetsuya akan mabuk kalau menghirup ini terus. Baiklah, haruskah kita mulai acara selanjutnya?

 _Membaca novel tentunya, memang apa?_

Tetsuya mendengus. _Bosan nya…_

 **[dua puluh satu jam kemudian]**

 _Drrt drrt_

" _Moshi-moshi_ "

 _ **[Moshi-moshi Tetsuya?]**_

"Akashi- _kun_? Sudah mendarat?"

 _ **[Ya, baru saja. Kau dimana?]**_

"Err… dijalan?"

 _ **[Kenapa kau tidak yakin begitu?]**_

"Tidak apa. Akashi- _kun,_ Sekarang di Paris jam berapa?"

Di ujung sana, sang pemuda tampan melirik jam besar tak jauh darinya.

"Jam lima pagi."

Hening.

"Tetsuya?"

 _ **[Akashi-**_ **kun** _ **harus istirahat terlebih dahulu. Sudah menghubungi Masaomi-**_ **sama** _ **?]**_

"Belum."

 _ **[Kenapa?]**_

"Hm? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kau orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi setelah mendarat?"

Aw, Seijuro kau iblis bermulut manis!

.

 _Klik_

Sambungan telfon tertutup.

Tetsuya bertanya tanya dalam hati. _Orang ini, mengapa tingkah lakunya seperti mencintai? Kan Tetsuya jadi tidak bisa menahan diri. Ingin cepat cepat menikahi!_

Maka disinilah Ia berada. Di depan pintu bangunan usang yang kelam. Menurut rekan kerja se-perusahaan yang Tetsuya curi dengar―bangunan ini dihuni oleh mbah santet cinta yang luar biasa hebat.

Bermodal kenekatan dan secuil keberanian― _karna si mata belang sedang tidak ada, dan jauh dari jangkauan nya_ _―_ Tetsuya memberani kan diri untuk datang sendiri.

 _Maafkan Tetsuya, Tuhan. Bukan maksud hati ingin musrik(*). Tetsuya hanya ingin bang Akashi cepat dimiliki, agar sudah tidak ada lagi yang Namanya sakit hati!_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Author's note:

(1)Zaisu: tempat duduk lesehan jepang.

(2)Musrik: berpaling dari Tuhan.

(3)Penggalan lirik tersebut dari lagu Ebiet G. Ade – Nyanyian Rindu (maksa banget ya Indo!AU nya:")

ALHAMDULILLAH KALI INI BISA UPDATE CEPAT *lompat kegirangan*

Oiya, akari baru buat Instagram untuk update an fanfik lho! Username nya akarihanaa

Silahkan difollow^^

Oke, akari boleh curhat dikit ya. Akari lagi sedih nih, soalnya tiga review terakhir di chapter sebelumnya ngga muncul di kolom review akari. Kan sedih ya, orang mau baca juga, eh gaada di kolom ternyata.

Jadi, semoga saja setelah update ini, review sebelumnya bisa ikut muncul juga. Amiiin

Btw, Kina yang ada diujung sana, awas saja kalau sampai melewatkan kolom reviewnya! *ketawa jahat*

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga suka ya! *tebar cinta*

 _Jaa!_


End file.
